


A Plethora of Embarrassment

by glamorousglue (Pizzzazlut)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/glamorousglue
Summary: In which Remus' parents make a visit and has the embarrassment of his life.





	A Plethora of Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net a long long time ago :)

One of the best things to happen to any young adult was to move into their own flat. No more parents pestering you to wake up early. No more nagging about how filthy your room is and how surely something was growing out of the pile of dirty clothes.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were living the life. Sirius couldn't think of anything better than to walk around naked without the danger of Mr. Potter hexing him. Remus finally had the choice to sleep on the couch, in his clothes, his feet propped up on the coffee table.

Sirius could now simply lean over the kitchen table to kiss Remus whenever he wanted. Although, he preferred to bend Remus over the table more often than not, breaking more cups and plates as he fucked him into the hard wood.

There was also many a time where Remus' long legs dangled helplessly as Sirius lifted him up onto the counter, giving Remus a brilliant blowjob without having to kneel on the floor. Yes, they both loved living in their place.

Remus' parents were expected to make a visit. After a rather late lie in and a quick romp in the living room, the flat was decent. The burnt marks where Sirius would accidentally leave his cigarettes on the sofa were gone. Remus hid the explicitly erotic books which Sirius claimed were his 'most prized collection'. Their dirty clothes was put away and the dishes actually smelled clean.

Remus was a nervous wreck. These were his parents. Anything could go wrong, especially if Sirius was his boyfriend and flat mate. They didn't know Remus had just been shagged on the couch this morning and how Sirius sometimes left their very personal things laying around everywhere…

'Sirius! Put that back in the room!' Remus glared at the smirking brunet who was waving their favorite bottle of lube in front of him.

'I know, I know. Wouldn't want your good old father finding it.' With a wink and a smile, Sirius walked back down the hall towards his 'room'. They had to move some of his things into the spare room to make it look like he actually slept there sometimes and not curled protectively around the werewolf.

'Better not say that in front of him,' laughed Remus as he gave the kitchen a quick look over before hearing the floo flare to life. With a big and extremely nervous smile, he walked into the living room to greet his kind, warm, loving-

'Remus, is that a sock I see hanging off that picture frame?' Rosie Lupin could be sweet and kind as her name suggested when she wasn't checking rooms to see if they were filthy.

'Mummy Lupin!' Remus had to force himself to not roll his eyes as Sirius practically threw his arms around Remus' mother. If he was trying to dissuade her from inspecting their flat, he was sorely mistaken.

'Sirius!,' Mrs. Lupin's face softened. 'How are you, dear?' She embraced Sirius as if he was her own son and even gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She did that when Remus brought him over for the first time, after he ran away from home. She did that after she realized how much Remus loved him. She hugged him so tightly every time she saw him to show Sirius how much she appreciated everything he's done for her son.

'I'm doing fine, mum.' Remus smirked as he saw his mother tilt her head to the side, extending her arm out towards Remus.

"Cheeky! Your father was just setting up the wards. He'll be here in a minute.' Remus' parents had planned a trip and hadn't even bothered telling Remus where. He figured it was revenge for the last prank he participated in during his last day of school at Hogwarts.

The floo flared once again and out came Remus' father. They looked so much alike that Sirius often said he approved of Remus growing old with him if that's what he would look like.

'Whatever you're mother just told you, ignore it.' John Lupin wrapped his son into a tight embrace, patting Remus' head with his free hand before turning to the other young man. 'Sirius, you're still alive.' With Sirius, Mr. Lupin gave him a hard pat on the back as one would do with their son's partner.

Soon enough, Remus was left instructions about his mum's plants, his father's car and the post. They were ready to leave when Mr. Lupin made an interesting discovery.

'Look at this! Blimey, it warms up once you rub it in.' Remus spared a quick glance at his father, only to jerk his head back in an instant, eyes widening in horror.

Their bottle of lube was in his father's grip, one hand massaging the oil onto his wrist.

'Where did you get this? Rosie, make sure you get me a bottle of this when we come back!' Mr. Lupin obviously had no bloody idea what he was using and quickly began pouring more liquid into his hand.

Remus swore he was going to die in that very moment. Sirius' face was scrunched up in either shock or amusement. Remus couldn't tell since he was trying to listen to his mother again.

'John, go ahead and wait for me at the Leaky Cauldron,' Mrs, Lupin moved swiftly, taking the bottle out of his hand and handing it to Sirius. 'Order me something to drink. Go on!'

Still engrossed with his new discovery, Mr. Lupin walked into the fireplace, not before reminding Remus to keep his car safe, and was gone.

The silence was horrible. Remus felt like casting an Unforgivable on himself. Sirius looked around the room, anywhere but Remus' mother.

'Well,' she shrugged and strengthen her coat. 'It'll probably be best if I tell him that wasn't what he thought it was. Don't think I didn't notice Remus. Your eyes almost fell out the moment you saw him.'

Remus and Sirius were still speechless, having to hug and kiss Mrs. Lupin wordlessly as she said goodbye.

Before stepping into the fireplace, however, she looked back, eyes shinning with amusement. 'Let this be lesson for the both you. Remember to pick everything up and this won't happen again.' She smiled and immediately was engulfed in green flames.

It was a while before Remus could speak again.

'What the fuck just happened?' Remus stared at the spot where his father had just been.

'Um…your father just rubbed our favorite lubricant all over his hands?' Sirius had never been more shocked and amused in his short, pitiful life. Considering that he live with the Blacks, that was saying something.

Seeing Remus' mortified expression made Sirius throw the bottle away, walking towards the now pale faced boy and cup his face. 'You have to admit that it was hysterical,' Sirius said, making a loud smacking noise as he kissed Remus' nose.

As Remus tried to pull away, Sirius was reminded of all those times the werewolf would try to isolate himself after getting caught during a prank. He would say how shameful he felt and how he'd never prank anyone again. But Sirius devised a plan many years ago to help Remus get over his embarrassment…

Moving his mouth to Remus' neck, Sirius murmured, 'You deserve a nice long, hard reward for what you just went through.' Sneaking a glance up towards Remus' face, Sirius could see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

'Your room or mine?' asked Sirius breathlessly, knowing Remus liked it when he used that voice.

Remus grabbed Sirius roughly by his hair to bring him into a slightly bruising kiss, making Sirius lose his balance for a second. "Ours, you mean. You barely sleep in yours,' Remus bit Sirius' lip softly, earning him a soft whine from the other man.

Faster than Remus could blink, Sirius apparated them to the room, conveniently next to the bed where he promptly pushed Remus back onto the sheets. He make quick work of removing Remus' trousers and pants, cursing his eagerness when he forgot to remove his shoes first. After that mishap, Sirius ended up tangling Remus' arms while taking off his sweater.

'Stupid fucking shit!' Sirius whipped his wand out, vanishing Remus' clothes and giving the man a death glare as Remus doubled over in laughter.

'Calm down. I'm not going anywhere, Pads,' chuckled Remus as he waited for Sirius to get undressed. They liked undressing without magic sometimes.

'Are you daft?' Sirius took his shirt, mussing his hair, which made him look like his cousin Bella on a bad hair day. 'When your father realizes he was messing with the lube I fuck his son with well, I'd rather have a good shag before I die.'

Sirius crawled up top of Remus, dropping kisses on his thigh and his stomach. Remus tried not to think of the most humiliating thing that has ever happened in his life as Sirius sucked on his nipples, sharp teeth pulling them taut and making his hiss.

Sirius moved his hands to bend Remus' legs, admiring the visible outlines of muscle the position offered. Sometimes he forgot all about the fact that he could use his wand to lubricate Remus or how they had many bottles of lube around the house, just in case they didn't have their wands. Still, he favored using his tongue and fingers to prepare him.

Remus loved it. He watched as Sirius lowered his head to suck only the tip of his cock. Remus sighed as an agile tongue swirled in maddening circles, moving slowly to the base. His hands slammed onto the mattress, pulling the sheets in disarray as Sirius went even lower, mouth gone slack at the feel of that insistent tongue.

'Get on with it before he comes to kill you.' Remus barely managed to breathe, let alone talk. But his point was made as Sirius sat up again.

There was something so distinctively dirty when Sirius used his own spit to lubricate his cock that made Remus' own cock twitch. He bit his lips shut, watching Sirius' hand moved up and down his erection slowly.

'Sirius Black, death by wrongly place lubricant.' Sirius snorted, seemingly unaffected as he slid into Remus ever so slowly. He held on to the back of Remus' thighs. It was Sirius favorite position. Not only did Remus look gorgeous with his legs spread open, but it gave him the balance needed for a hard, rough fuck.

'Please, just…' Remus held onto Sirius' shoulders as Sirius moved, quickly finding a pace that had them breathing heavier in record time.

Sirius didn't know where to keep his eyes focused. He wanted to watch his own cock sliding in and out of Remus, the soft noise of skin meeting skin making his heart thud faster. He wanted to watch Remus play with his own cock, his thumb smearing the precome on tip. He wanted to watch the way Remus' eyes crossed with each stab to his prostate. He wanted to watch as Remus lifted an arm over his head, grabbing on to the pillow and turning his head to suck on his own skin.

Sirius had to stop before coming into Remus. Eyes closed and chest heaving, he pulled out. Tilting his head back, he desperately thought of how painful it would be like to die by the hands of Mr. Lupin. He would probably be castrated. As long as he didn't mess with his hair it was all…

Sirius felt something bump onto his thigh and he immediately looked down. He bit his lip to stop the pitiful whimper that wanted to spill out.

Remus had moved his hand down and was now using his own fingers to replace Sirius' cock. He grunted in annoyance as he tried to mimic the same pace at which Sirius had left off, failing when the awkward angle restricted his movements.

The sight made Sirius' hips snap forward, pushing into Remus again, trapping those long fingers inside as well. Remus let out a long, lustful moan, one that went straight to Sirius groin as he rocked his body as much as he could.

Sirius set a blurring pace, thrusts become short but precise as he fucked Remus right into the mattress. Remus admitted defeat and no longer held his moans to himself. He could feel his thigh muscles cramping due to having his legs bent over his body. But he didn't care, not when Sirius was looming over him, groaning and almost shouting his name repeatedly.

Sirius was about to ask if he was ready when he looked at Remus' face. His eyes were wide, almost pleading as his voice became a bit high pitched. Without a further thought, Sirius grabbed Remus' cock and stroked it in time with the pounding on his hips.

Right when Remus howled in what was probably a mind numbing orgasm, Sirius kissed him and swallowed the loveliest mewling sounds he'd ever heard. A dozen thrusts later, Sirius let out a deafening moan and ground himself deeper into Remus, rocking his body to ride out orgasm.

Remus held onto Sirius' sweaty back as the animagus' arms gave out and landed with a wet smack on Remus' chest.

'I think,' breathed Sirius into the crook of Remus' neck. 'I can die happy now.'

'Mmm, consider this your going away gift.' Remus eyes felt droopy and he could feel Sirius' body going slack on top of him but he needed to know…

'S'rus, where'd you leave the lube?' The last thing Remus heard was a loud snore from Sirius.

It wasn't until James came over the next day, sat down on their sofa, and found a small bottle wedged between the seat that Remus finally got his answer.


End file.
